


Jurassic Park is Waiting in The Dark

by Trashcanniballecter



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Movie Night, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanniballecter/pseuds/Trashcanniballecter
Summary: Richie and Eddie go on a movie date.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Jurassic Park is Waiting in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mr_mustache_penis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mustache_penis/gifts).



> It's my dear mr_mustache_penis birthday! So I wrote them a little present 🎁! It's also my first fic for this fandom! I hope they like it! Love ya!!
> 
> As always all comments are appreciated

"Eddie Spaghetti! My dearest love! Holder of my heart and my-"

"Beep beep trashmouth"

"Hand. I was going to say _hand_ , geez Eds get your head out of the gutter!" Richie faked a pout for a moment before smiling and bouncing on his toes excitedly.

"I know for a _fact_ that you weren't, you menace. You practically live in the gutter. And don't call me Eds." Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie and hopped onto his bike. He called first dibs on the hammock today and there was no way he was letting any of the other Losers get it first. Especially not Richie. Richie is bordering on too tall to share the hammock with and it's way too hot out to be that close to anyone.

"I was trying to _ask_ you something before you so rudely interrupted me." Richie says, getting on his own bike and speeding up to match pace with Eddie. Eddie squints at him for a second before shrugging.

"I'm not stopping you, go ahead, ask away." Richie beams at him, a big dorky smile that shouldn't be nearly as adorable as it is.

"There's a new movie out at the Aladdin. Jurassic Park, you know, the dinosaur one movie? I was wondering if you'd want to go see it? Just the two of us? No other Losers?" Richie's blushing as he asks. Eddie blushes too. This was still all new to them. They'd only just started dating a few weeks before after Eddie had found their initials carved into the Kissing Bridge and he'd confronted Richie about it. That conversation had gone well, _very well_ and they'd been together ever since. 

What they hadn't been though, was on a date. 

Well they had had _some_ dates that mainly consisted of hanging out at Richie's house and listening to music, they've even kissed a handful of times. But they haven't gone out together, just the two of them without the Losers, since they had started dating.

"That sound great Chee'." From the corner of his eye Eddie see's Richie do a triumphant fist pump before quickly grabbing his handlebars when his bike started to wobble. 

Dork.

~ ~ ~ ~

the theather was pretty full but the back rows were mostly empty. Richie and Eddie took advantage of that and the dark of the theater to curl up close and hold each others hands. There was still a chance that they could get caught here but the fear wasn't as present here wrapped in the safety of the dark. 

Richie smells nice when Eddie rest his head on his shoulder. A pleasantly spicy scent that Eddie recognizes as Wentworth's cologne. Richie must have borrowed it for their date. The thought makes Eddie smile and snuggle up even closer to his boyfriend who shoots a smile down at him and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

Soon the trailers start to wrap up and Richie does what he's always done and steals a handful of Eddie's popcorn. Eddie does what _he's_ always done and retaliates by stealing some of Richie's candy. They playfully shove at each other until the movie starts and their attention shifts to the screen.

Richie always gets so invested in the movies he watches, it's oddly charming. When he's not making snarky comments or crude jokes it's like you can see him cataloging new characters and voices and impressions to his ever growing and ever improving list. He's come a long way from the voices he used to do when they were younger. Richie had joined the drama club their freshman year and all the Losers were amazed by just how good of an actor he was and how serious he was about it.

Eddie still isn't sure what his favorite part of watching movies with Richie is. His jokes and running commentary never fail to have Eddie desperately hold back laughter, Richie really is funny even if the Losers rarely admit it. But then there are the quiet moments, like now, when Richie is intensely focused and awed by whatever is on screen and he's so painfully _beautiful_ in these moments that Eddie's lungs ache in a way that used to scare him when he still believed he had asthma. Now that he's thinking about it the best part of seeing a movie with Richie is just being with Richie 

Eddie probably, definitely, pays more attention to his boyfriend than the movie but it's fine. 60/40 split nowhere near as bad as when he was still pining and his attention was always split between mooning over Richie and making sure no one noticed him mooning over Richie. What he does pay attention to he loves. Well except that one thing.

~ ~ ~ ~

The theater lets out and the patrons all step back into the warm summer night. Richie and Eddie walk close enough that the backs of their hands will occasionally brush together, the closest they can get to holding hands without worring that they'll be caught, and chatting about the movie.

"That was so cool! Especially that T-rex! Like holy shit Eds! How'd they make her look so realistic?!" Richie was practically vibrating out of his skin, grinning down at Eddie."And I am totally dressing up as Ian Malcolm for Halloween this year it's decided now. I'm going to look so hot!"

"You always look hot, dumbass. The movie was amazing but-" Eddie starts.

"You do have an amazing butt, yes." Richie nods sagely. Eddie rolls his eyes and smacks Richie's arm.

"Beep beep Richie. As I was saying, it was amazing but what the fuck was up with the Velociraptors?!"

"The . . . velociraptors?" Richie just gave him a confused look. "What was wrong with the velociraptors?"

"They were huge!" Eddie was bugging his eyes out aa bit as if that would help him get his point across.

"Yeah, they're dinosaurs?" Richie still wasn't getting it.

"Real velociraptors were the size of turkeys! If they wanted dinosaurs that size they could have picked other dinosaurs! The Deinonychus would have been closer to the size they wanted! I don't know why they just _had_ to make them velociraptors." Eddie was left slightly out of breath by his mini rant.

"Your upset about scientific inaccuracies in a movie about cloning dinosaurs?" Richie's confused look has an amused undercurrent now and Eddie has to fight back the childish urge to stick his tongue out at him.

"This is my hill and I am dying on it Richard." Eddie glares down Richie until he nods solemnly and then breaks into a smile.

"Yes yes, of course _Edward._ Hey, How do you know so much about dinosaurs anyway?"

"There's a whole section of books on them in the library. I like to check them out sometimes."

"Your mom let's you read about dinosaurs? Isn't she a creationist or something? 'Evolution isn't real, the worlds 6,000 years old and dinosaurs are a hoax!'" Richie says in a good but exaggerated impression of Mrs. Kaspbrak's voice.

"She doesn't _let_ me do anything. I just don't ask and do what I want." There's just a touch of a hard edge to Eddie's voice. A determination that's been there ever since the confrontation about the placebos.

"Oooh bad boy! Next thing you know your gonna be wearing leather jackets and telling me to hop on the back of your motorcycle. I like it." Richie is wiggling his eyebrows suggestively but it's over exaggerated to the point that it's comical.

"No motorcycles! Those things are deathtraps! Do you have any idea how many people die in motorcycle accidents every year?!" Eddie almost looks offended by Richie suggesting he would get anywhere near a motorcycle.

"So that's a yes to the leather jackets then?" Richie asks eagerly.

"Well, I'm not opposed to it." Richie has a look like Christmas came early and he got everything he wanted. Eddie startles when Richie let's out an excited whoop.

"Really?! Holy shit!! Me and Bev are going to go find you a leather jacket ASAP! You're gonna look so hot! Thank you Turtle God for this wonderful gift." Richie is actually bouncing up and down in his excitement. Luckily there's no one around to see it or overhear them.

"Ok, calm down lover boy, it's not that big a deal." Eddie's face is burning and he just knows he's red as a tomato but he can't suppress his smile at Richie's antics.

"''Lover boy'? Our first real date? Eddie Spaghetti agreeing to wear a leather jacket?! Oh this night couldn't get any better." 

Eddie looks around quickly to make sure the coast is clear before pulling Richie down for a kiss. Richie is smiling dreamily when he pulls away.

"Well color me mistaken. You went and proved me wrong. This night _did_ get better."

"You're such a dork, Trashmouth." Eddie elbows Richie gently and laughs.

"Yeah but I'm _your_ dork. All sales final. No returns."

"No refunds? What about exchanges?" Asks with mock concern.

"They wouldn't even give you store credit, man." The falsely solemn look on Richie's face crumbles away with a giggle.

"Shoot. I guess I'm stuck with you forever then." 

Forever.

Forever sounds good.


End file.
